


Simpsons stuff

by pinkpixelkink



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpixelkink/pseuds/pinkpixelkink
Summary: 🎨 my simpsons fanart. i love sideshow bob x lisa and sideshow bob x bart owo
Relationships: Sideshow Bob/Bart Simpson, Sideshow Bob/Lisa Simpson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Simpsons stuff

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to scroll left+right if the pic is cut off when you're on mobile, to see the whole pic O:

[](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/92066.html) [](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/92756.html)

lisa wants bob badly. bart is scared of affectionate bob xD

[](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/94007.html) [](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/99333.html)

yes that "thrust" quote is from the show, bob actually does say that to bart XD when he's trying to kill him of course, but still. lmao

[](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/102588.html)[](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/103145.html) [](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/103525.html)

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/133648.html)

lisa's wearing her dress from 'lard of the dance' episode, i thought she looked great in it :D

i just realized all these pics i drew of bobxbart have bob in his black clothes haha

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/204044.html)


End file.
